Storm of Romance
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Never has Inugami Kotaro felt these emotions for anyone other than Sakura Mei... Oneshot.


**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Oneshot! Random pairing here! So don't flame me! Or I'll send out the trained semi-baka stalker! (coughMasterMasaRandomcough)**

**Master Masa Random (MMR): HEY! I AM NOT A SEMI-BAKA STALKER!**

**Akurei (Lycanthroat): **_**Sure**_** you're not... (sweatdrop)**

**ETP: Takes place during the MahoraFest. After the Mahora Budōkai.**

**MMR: Hey, ETP, what **_**is**_** the pairing?**

**Akurei: If it's another KotarōxOwn Creation again...**

**ETP: (hastily) Surprisingly, it's not. Just a random idea that popped in my head while I was reading Volume 11 of Magister Negi Magi. **

**MMR: (slowly puts pieces together) Heeeeeey... **

**Akurei: Wow. Never thought I'd see the day that ETP would let somebody else have Kotarō...**

**ETP: HE NEEDS SOME UN-CHIZURU-RELATED LOVE, YOU BAKAS!!**

**Akurei: Hahahaha! This should be fun to read!**

**ETP: Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, its characters, or the MahoraFest. Please R&R!**

**Storm of Romance**

Kotarō Inugami sighed as he watched the lightning flash across the dark sky. A roll of thunder reached his black and white dog-ears. His eyes shifted toward the Tatsumiya Shrine. That's where he had to fight _her_. The thunder boomed again. His thoughts traveled back to the storm raging outside.

Thunder and Lightning.

Complete Opposites.

But one purpose in life.

Together, they created the beautiful storm dance to show off nature's pure magnificence and wonders.

Lightning was quicker, brighter, and leaner than the loud, booming, bold thunder.

Kotarō sighed again. That's exactly they way _she_ was. She was quickwitted, always showing brightness when everyone else was down, and more lean than he was. Kotarō was loud, booming, and bold when it came to fighting. They were complete opposites... yet together created one thing. He shook his head, his jet-black spikey bangs falling into his dark brown eyes.

Now he was definitely losing it.

"Great... I'm startin' to think like Negi." He groaned.

Her gentle face appeared clearly in his mind. Her bright brown eyes piercing his thoughts as he tried getting them out of his head. Kotarō's heart rapidly pounded in his chest, and he gripped the window frame with his hands, his sharp nails digging into it. Kotarō shut his eyes tightly in agony.

"If Negi ever found out that I might..." Kotarō muttered, "After always poking fun at him for trying to make time for all his girl students... and always trying to out talk Chibi-Yue..." He groaned again, "Only to believe I might actually have feelings for _her_... Why do I feel this way _now _of all times?!"

She carried the light while he carried the power.

She never let anything seem to bother her.

She noticed the little things. The things that mattered in life.

She was a fallen angel in the eyes of Kotarō Inugami... though he would never admit it.

Rain unleashed and pounded against the window, fog appearing on it. Kotarō's black and white dog tail began to sway slightly as he propped his head up. The lightning flashed just as Kotarō stood up and walked over to the couch. He laid down on it with his hands behind his neck and his eyes shut. It was the first time he had been left alone in awhile and he just wanted to ease those thoughts out of his already confused mind.

"I just want to know _why_ I feel this way." Kotarō whispered, his eyes still shut.

He could almost feel the soft feeling of her hand on his face, to make sure he was alright. But he did feel someone stroking his face. Kotarō's face turned pink at the thought of her. He didn't know that s_he_ was standing above him, her orange hair soaking wet and sticking to her face. Her bright eyes staring down at his closed ones as she smiled shyly before she knelt beside the couch. Her fingertips brushing against his slightly warm face. Kotarō only continued to think of _her_. He jumped suddenly when he felt the brushing of someone's lips upon his.

His first kiss.

His first sign of affection.

From someone other than Natsumi and Chizuru.

Her whispered voice reached his twitching ears.

"You don't have to hide anymore... you don't have to run from your feelings... I love you, Kotarō..."

Kotarō's dark eyes opened immediately, staring at the mage girl.

"Mei...?" Kotarō whispered in surprise.

Mei Sakura smiled gently and warmly, "I don't care what other people say... I love _you_."

Kotarō's face burned as he felt Mei kiss him lightly for a second or two. She pulled back slowly.

He gulped but found his voice, "I-I... l-love... y-you... Mei..." 

Mei saw Kotarō sit up slowly and wrap his arm around her waist before his mouth caught hers. She jumped at the intensity of the kiss and felt his forehead touching hers. Kotarō felt his heart pounding.

The storm continued to rage fiercely outside and against the window.

Thunder and Lightning continued their dance of everlasting romance...

**The End**

**ETP: Finally! Took me awhile!**

**Akurei: (twitch) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

**MMR: I like it! It's very cute! FLUFF!**

**ETP: Aw! Thank you! (ruffles younger boy's hair and huggles him) You are so much sweeter than Demon-Boy over here. (indicates to gagging Akurei)**

**MMR: Hey! Cut it out! I'm not Chibi-Negi!**

**ETP: Oh, and this was inspired by Divine Child. She owns the ideas of the comparison of thunder and lightning between people, not me. So I gave credit where credit's due! She's also my cousin's beta! **

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever (SF4E): ANESAN!? WHERE'S MY SYRUS?!**

**Divine Child (DC): (apparates) Breathe, SF4E, Syrus is happily relaxing at Academy Island.**

**SF4E: I WANT TO HUGGLE MY LITTLE BLUENETTE!**

**DC: Please excuse her... (drags Syrus Obsessed Fangirl out of room) Come Tyler! Time for Syrus Rehab!**

**SF4E: (distantly) BUT I BE GOOD, ANESAN! DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE! I BE GOOD!**

**MMR, Akurei, and ETP: Uh... (silence)**

**ETP: That was well, err, intresting. Please R&R! NO FLAMEZ!**


End file.
